


Maybe One Day

by endlessnight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Crush, M/M, No Beta, Secret Crush, Tamaki is clueless, iori and sogo give advice, my first idolish fanfic, you can really tell how much i love Nagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: "Suddenly it was as clear as day: Tamaki had developed a crush on Nagi."(there's nothing i can say to defend myself: i really like the pair and there's nowehere near enough stuff about them together)
Relationships: Rokuya Nagi & Yotsuba Tamaki, Yotsuba Tamaki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 11





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo please be gentle with me for i have never written something for the idolish fandom and yes, as my first fic, i decided to write about a pair no one probably cares about 
> 
> i really love the dynamic between tamaki and nagi <3  
> please enjoy!

Just like most things in his life, Tamaki realises his feelings when it’s too late. It’s simply due to the fact that he doesn’t dwell on things for too long, doesn’t think too hard of situations happening in his daily life and people surrounding him; he’s a simple-minded guy, he can’t be blamed for not noticing sooner.

But when he does notice… He feels like he’s screwed.

Nagi has always been a constant support for everyone in IDOLiSH7, not to mention he’s a great friend to hang out with and he’s a true gentleman, despite his young age. It’s easy to see him as IDOLiSH7’s sun, like his light is there to shine on everyone’s path, always ready to encourage and pull everyone together, to keep moving forward towards their collective dream. It’s no surprise that Nagi has a special place in everyone’s heart. Tamaki as well could easily see that. What he didn’t realise, though, is just how strong was Nagi’s impact in Tamaki’s life.

Before he knew it, Tamaki began to treasure the time he spent with Nagi more and more. When he finishes his classes, on his way back home he would always stop by the arcade with Iori to try and win some Kokona merch, because it would be a very much appreciated gift for Nagi.

Whenever Nagi is hosting an anime marathon in his room with Mitsuki and Yamato, Tamaki wants to join too, and he does until Iori barges in the room to put Tamaki to bed, to avoid him oversleeping when they have classes in the morning. (Sometimes Iori forgets, when he’s too busy spending his evening with Riku, so Tamaki thanks the Gods and gladly stays up all night with Nagi).

Spending time with Nagi was always fun, until it wasn’t anymore.

Until Tamaki got self-conscious.

Until, one day, when they were exercising together on dance steps and Tamaki was giving him some advice, they accidentally bumped into each other while repeating the step sequence—and Tamaki could swear to God he felt his heart skip a beat.

“ _Are you okay_?” Nagi asked him in English. Tamaki understood but wasn’t that confident to reply in English too.

“I’m fine” he managed to reply, standing up again. Nagi offered him a kind, bright smile, like he always does. But it was somehow different, Tamaki couldn’t exactly get why, but it must have been because the way Tamaki’s brain short-circuited in that moment was a clear signal something was off.

It took Tamaki a whole week to realise. A whole week of avoiding eye contact with Nagi, of making sure Nagi was done with dance practice so he could do it alone, of sticking even closer to Sogo and focusing even more on MEZZO’’ ‘s work in his free time. Whenever Nagi was in the same room as him, Tamaki felt himself get flustered and he couldn’t avoid the redness on his cheeks. It was painful, truly.

Suddenly it was as clear as day: Tamaki had developed a crush on Nagi.

“Ahhh I want to go back to how things were before!” he yelled out of the blue while he was doing homework in the living room.

It was a stupid move, because first of all, Tamaki wasn’t alone in the room. And secondly: the people in the room were Sogo and Iori, the only two that most likely got what was happening to Tamaki since they already spent their time with him the most. In fact, they already noticed something was up with Tamaki since day one.

Iori, who was doing some paperwork disguised as homework, suddenly stopped writing and examined Tamaki’s troubled expression. “I’m going to ask you what’s wrong right now so you can get it off of your chest and we can continue working, alright?” Iori stated.

Sogo was preparing his answers for the next MEZZO’’ interview and decided it was best to offer some help to Tamaki while Iori was at it. “What’s happening, Tamaki-kun? If you feel burdened by something, feel free to talk to us, maybe we can be of help”.

Tamaki sighed. “How can I put it…”

“That’s unusual of you, Tamaki-kun” Sogo commented, “you usually don’t have problems with speaking your mind freely. This must be something that’s really bugging you…”

“It is!” Tamaki sincerely explained, “that’s why… please, don’t judge me…”

Iori looked perplexed and Sogo was worried, at this point.

“Just say it, Yotsuba-san…” Iori encouraged him.

Tamaki took a deep breath. “I like Nagicchi.”

There he said it. There was no going back now.

“Of course you do, Tamaki-kun, everyone in IDOLiSH7 likes Nagi-kun” Sogo simply explained.

Iori, too, didn’t seem impressed by that statement. “That’s it, Yotsuba-san?”

“No, no no…! You don’t get it!” Tamaki raised his voice a bit as he blushed hard.

“I like, _really_ like Nagicchi… that’s the thing” he swore if he tried to say once more, he would die of embarrassment.

“Oh” Iori finally understood. “I see. In a romantic way, you mean.”

Sogo blinked at him. “Okay. Well, Nagi-kun is easily lovable. Even Yamato-san sometimes gets flustered by Nagi-kun’s good looks.”

Tamaki couldn’t even look at them in the eyes after confessing that.

“Then, Yotsuba-san, what are you going to do? Do you plan on avoiding him for the rest of your life?”

“O-of course not!” Iori was surely trying to provoke him, there was no way Tamaki could even think of doing something like that. Ignoring Nagi was not an option… but confronting his own feeling and confessing them wasn’t, either.

“Iori-kun, what are you talking about?” Sogo asked.

“I’m saying, I’m sure you noticed, but Yotsuba-san lately is more focused on MEZZO’’ ‘s work. When we come home after school, usually Yotsuba-san would beg me to stop by at the Arcade and help him win some Kokona merch as a present for Rokuya-san. I’ve always gladly offered my help, yet it’s been a week since we stopped going at the Arcade. Yotsuba-san is also practicing dance steps alone rather than with the rest of us. You see a pattern here?” Iori calmly explained. Sogo nodded.

“Are you trying to avoid contact with Nagi-kun for this reason? I’m sure if Iori-kun noticed all of these things, Nagi-kun must have also…”

Tamaki widened his eyes in surprise. “Does Nagicchi know?!”

“He must’ve noticed you're avoiding him, yes. It’s pretty clear, after all” Iori stated.

Guilt took over Tamaki: he didn’t want to hurt Nagi or make him feel left out. He had to do something…

“Hey, Sou-chan—is there something I can do to apologise to Nagicchi? I don’t want to hurt him…”

Tamaki looked tremendously hurt by his new discovery.

“Don’t worry, Tamaki-kun, I’m sure Nagi-kun isn’t hurt by your behaviour. If anything, he must be asking himself why you’re acting different lately… You just owe him an explanation, that’s all.”

Tamaki looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Is that so?! That’s all I have to do?”

Iori reassured him that Nagi was fine, and they both wished him good luck on his confession.

As soon as Tamaki gathered enough courage, he knocked on Nagi’s door.

“ _Yes!_ ” Nagi quickly answered, obviously in English, “come in!”

Tamaki opened the door and found him sitting on his bed, with a manga in his hands.

“ _Hello_ ” he simply greeted Tamaki and gave him his usual kind smile.

“Nagicchi… can I talk to you?” Tamaki shyly asked, not able to stop his cheeks from blushing hard.

“I’m here whenever you need me” Nagi casually replied, “so tell me everything, Tamaki.”

“I’m sorry I was avoiding you” he said, but couldn’t afford to look at Nagi’s face.

“It’s fine” Nagi replied, “I wanted to apologise too, Tamaki, because I was worried I did something to wrong you and so you didn’t want to be with me anymore. I’m terribly sorry to have made you uncomfortable.”

“That’s not it…!” Tamaki finally raised his head and met Nagi’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I, uhm… you did nothing wrong, Nagicchi, it’s me…” Tamaki sighed. He really needed King pudding right now.

“I really like you, Nagicchi” he finally confessed. Silence fell between them. Then Nagi finally laughed.

“ _Of course_!” he giggled, “I like me too!”

That was _so_ Nagi.

“N-no, you don’t get it…” Tamaki tried to explain, but Nagi’s cheerful laugh was filling the room, and he looked so relieved and happy that Tamaki didn’t want to interrupt him to explain better. Nagi even hugged him out of the blue, making Tamaki’s heart race like crazy.

“We’re good, right Tamaki?” Nagi finally asked when he was done hugging and squeezing him. “We can still practice and have fun together, like _friends_?”

Tamaki nervously laughed. “Y-yeah, sure…!”

He was relieved everything was back to normal with Nagi, sure, but he also had to learn to live with the realisation that Nagi held a special place in his heart.

Maybe one day he would tell him how he truly feels.

Maybe one day. Just being able to spend his time with him and share the same dream is enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're into hypmic maybe consider checking out my other works, thanks <3


End file.
